During the past decade there has been increasing interest in the development of controllable shock absorbers, vibration-dampers, and the like that utilize electro-rheological fluid (ERF) or magneto-rheological fluid (MRF). The possibility of using ERF- or MRF-based damping devices in various applications has made these controllable devices attractive to the vibration-control field. Controllable energy-dissipation devices can potentially be used in a variety of mechanical and structural systems such as bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles, trucks, ships, trains, airplanes, bridges, buildings, sports equipment, and any of various other systems or structures requiring vibration control.
In an MRF, micron-sized, magnetically polarized particles are suspended in a carrier fluid such as silicone oil or mineral oil. MRF is capable of responding to an applied magnetic field in a few milliseconds. The material properties of an MRF can change rapidly by increasing or decreasing the intensity of the applied magnetic field. The material property can be viewed as a controllable change in the apparent viscosity of the fluid by varying the current supplied to, for example, an adjacent electromagnet. A higher fluid apparent viscosity can be exploited to provide a higher damping force or pressure-drop across an MRF valve. This is the phenomenon behind the controllability of MRF dampers and related devices.
Certain types of MRF dampers, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,281 to Carlson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,929 to Gordaninejad et al., are known in the art. However, these dampers exhibit various drawbacks and/or application limitations.
Different parameters and variables within an MRF valve can affect MRF valve performance. For example, the shear yield stress of different magnetic colloidal suspensions has been measured by Lemaire and Bossis utilizing different rheometer plate materials. Lemaire and Bossis, “Yield Stress and Wall Effects in Magnetic Colloidal Suspensions,” J. Phys. D, Appl. Phys. 24:1473-1477, 1991. The roughness and material of the rheometer plates were varied to produce wall effects. Two paramagnetic plate surfaces, stainless steel and glass, and one ferromagnetic plate surface, iron, were investigated. The smooth surfaces of glass plates produced almost zero yield stress. Stainless steel plates produced higher yield stress, basically due to the roughness of the surface. The roughness of the stainless steel and iron plates were identical; however, due to wall interactions of the fluid with the iron plates, the highest yield stress was observed with iron plates.
Increased torque performance of an ERF clutch has been achieved by attaching porous fabric materials to the clutch surfaces. Monkman, “Addition of Solid Structures to Electrorheological Fluids,” J. Rheol. 35(7):1385-1392, 1991. The increase was attributed to increased electroviscosity due to fabric polarization. Efforts to increase the performance of MRF and ERF by structured modifications in torsional flow modes were reported by Gorodkin et al., “Surface Shear Stress Enhancement under MR Fluid Deformation,” Proc. 8th Intl. Conf. on Electrorheol. Fluids and Magnetorheol. Susp. pp. 847-852, Nice, France, 2001, and by Abu-Jdayil et al., “Effects of Electrode Morphology on the Behavior of Electrorheological Fluids in Torsional Flow,” J. Intell. Matl. Syst. & Strmt. 13:3-11, 2002, respectively. Gorodkin et al. studied the effects of radial and circumferential grooves on a magnetorheometer, and showed that a circumferential groove did not increase measured torque because the grooves were parallel to the flow direction. However, radial grooves that were perpendicular to the torsional flow created an increased shear stress.